


You Needed to Know

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Clint talks to Steve.





	You Needed to Know

“She loved you, you know.” 

He hadn’t heard Clint come into the room. Steve turned to look at him. 

Clint repeated, “She loved you. Not like she loved me or even Bruce. She _loved_ you. I know she never told you. She wouldn’t have.”

Steve closed his eyes. He’d certainly loved her, had from the time she’d made him kiss her in the mall to fool Rumlow. Even though they’d been lovers for quite a while, he never deluded himself with the thought that she might have feelings for him as more than a friend. 

“I was her friend, that’s all.” 

“You were her everything, Rogers. I wanted you to know that, to know how lucky you were.” 

Steve smiled sadly at him. “That much I did know.” 

“Don’t go out there and get yourself killed. You gotta live because she -” Clint choked up and stopped talking for a moment. “Go live your life. Find someone she’d approve of. Have some little Captains.”

“Not sure I could love anyone like I did her.”

“Love’s not pie, man. The more you give, the more you get. You needed to know.”

The tears didn’t start until Clint had left the room.


End file.
